FIG. 3 is an elevation illustrating a construction of a prior art hair washer.
In FIG. 3, reference numeral 1 denotes a cabinet. Reference numeral 2 denotes a cistern having an opening 2f in the cabinet cistern 2. Reference numeral 3 denotes a neck receiving part for supporting a nape of a person undergoing hair washing when the head is inserted into the cistern 2. Reference numeral 5 designates a face cover provided at the cistern 2 in an openable state and having an aperture 5a at the central part thereof. This face cover 5 covers the head of the person undergoing hair washing when the person inserts his head into the cistern 2. This face cover 5 prevents hot water from spouting to the face of a person during the hair washing. Reference numeral 6 denotes a drawable hand shower which is used for washing off hairs, shampoo agent, or conditioner agent which may have attached to the cistern 2, or in finishing the hair washing. Numeral 7 denotes a shampoo tank for storing shampoo agent. Numeral 8 designates a rinse tank for storing conditioner agent.
FIGS. 4 and 5 are a longitudinal sectional view and a plan view, respectively, schematically illustrating a construction of a prior art hair washer. FIG. 6 is a longitudinal cross-section in line II--II of the tank of the hair washer.
In these figures, the same reference numerals designate the same or corresponding portions in FIG. 3.
As shown in the figures, there are disposed shower heads S1-S12 and nozzle heads N1-N6 at both of side walls 2a, rear wall 2b and bottom wall 2d of the cistern 2. The shower heads S1-S12 spout hot water taken from the hot water reserve tank (not shown) in the cabinet 1. The nozzle heads N1-N6 spout hot water mixed with shampoo agent or conditioner agent, which is obtained by mixing the shampoo agent or conditioner agent taken from the shampoo tank 7 or the rinse tank 8, respectively and the hot water taken out from the hot water reserve tank(not shown) in the cabinet 1.
Also provided is a step at the bottom wall 2d of the cistern 2, which means that the bottom wall 2d is shallower on the side of the neck receiving part 3 and deeper at the rear side. Shower heads S1, S4, S6, S8, S9 and nozzle heads N3-N5 are disposed at the shallow part of the bottom wall 2d at the side of the neck receiving part 3 of the cistern 2, while a drain outlet 4 is disposed at the deep part of the bottom wall 2d at the rear side of the cistern 2.
The washing water, such as hot water spouted out from the shower heads S1-S12 and the nozzle heads N1-N6 provided at the respective walls of plates of the cistern, is made to flow on the bottom wall 2d of the cistern 2 and is drained out from the drain outlet 4 provided at the bottom wall 2d at the rear side of the cistern 2.
A description is given of the operation of the prior art hair washer having such a construction.
The hair washing operation is started in a state where the person undergoing hair washing in the cistern 2 while lying on their back. To begin, hot water is spouted out from the shower heads S1-S12 for a predetermined period of time.
Next, the hair is shampooed using hot water spouted out from the shower heads S1-S12 as well as hot water mixed with shampoo agent spouted out from nozzle heads N1-N6.
After the shampooing process is completed, the hair is rinsed. At this time, the spouting of hot water mixed with shampooing agent from nozzle heads, N1-N6 is stopped and rinsing of the shampooing agent attached to the head hairs is performed by hot water spouted out from the shower heads S1-S12.
Next, the hair is conditioned using hot water spouted out from the shower heads S1-S12 as well as hot water mixed with conditioner agent spouted out from nozzle heads N1-N6.
Next, the hair is given a final rinse by stopping the spouting of hot water mixed with conditioner agent from the nozzle heads N1-N6 and washing out the conditioner agent in the hair by using hot water spouted from the shower heads S1-S12.
In the above-described hair washing process, both the hot water spouted alone from the shower heads S1-S12 and the hot water mixed with shampoo agent or conditioner agent spouted from the nozzle heads N1-N6 flow on the bottom wall 2d of the cistern 2 and are drained out from the drain outlet 4 provided at the bottom wall 2d at the rear side of the cistern 2.
However, when the above described hair washing is carried out by the prior art hair washer, the washing water spouted alone from the washing nozzles flows above the spouting aperture of the washing nozzles provided at the bottom wall of the cistern to be drained out from the drain outlet. Thus, the pressure of the washing water spouted on the rear part of the person's head from the washing nozzle provided at the bottom wall of the cistern, is reduced, and the rear of the head of the person undergoing hair washing cannot be sufficiently washed.